A soybean material such as soymilk, tofu (bean curd) and soybean protein isolate is used as a raw material of various kinds of food or beverage, for example, a milk substitute ingredient, a substitute ingredient for fermented dairy product, an egg white substitute ingredient and an ingredient for improving renal function, in a food or beverage.
A Technology Concerning a Dairy Product Substitution in a Food
A milk raw material such as milk, fresh cream and powdered skim milk has a peculiar milk taste and preference. Therefore, it is widely used for a milk product, for the purpose of topping (decoration), nappe (surface coating), filling or kneading in confectionery, bread, dessert or the like, and for the purpose of adding taste in cooking.
On the other hand, development of vegetable protein raw material as a substitution for milk fat which is animal fat has been conducted from background such as an increase of lifestyle disease by an excessive intake of animal fat, an increase of milk-allergic patient and a price increase of milk raw material.
As a substitute material for milk raw material, application of soybean-derived raw material such as tofu, soymilk and powdered soybean protein isolate is considered (e.g., soymilk whipped cream of Patent Document 1). However, taste degradation due to oxidization becomes a problem in the case of using whole fat soy flour, soymilk or tofu because soybean contains a fat including a lot of amount of non-saturated fatty acid such as linoleic acid and linolenic acid. Therefore, defatted soybean in which fat is removed with an organic solvent or the like, or defatted soymilk or powdered soybean protein isolate which is prepared from the defatted soybean is produced, and a part of these products is used as a substitute raw material (e.g., Patent Document 2, Patent Document 3 etc.). However, these products lack good taste of soybean compared to whole fat soybean. In addition, taste degradation due to oxidization cannot be sufficiently suppressed even after defatting.
Although food or drink such as confectionery, dessert, beverage, soup and sauce prepared from these soybean-derived raw materials has a healthier image, it has a drawback that a peculiar taste of raw vegetation and astringent taste derived from soybean or processed smell generated in the process generates an adverse effect on the taste of the food or drink. Therefore, various improvements such as adding a taste masking agent have been considered. However, it is difficult to suppress an unpleasant taste. And, there has been a room for improvement of vegetable raw material as a substitute material for milk raw material.
A Technology Concerning a Substitution for an Egg White in a Food
Next, egg, milk and soybean, which account for 95% or more of allergic cause with food, called as three major food allergens are used as a raw material of many kinds of processed foods. Therefore, patient who has the allergy to these foods receives the limitation to the intake of extremely a lot of foods, and is constrained to receive pain every day. In order to inhibit an allergic reaction of the patient who has the allergy to food, there is no alternative but to cure the allergy itself or intake food which includes no allergen. However, treatment of allergy requires time of each year and has a low success rate. Thus, substitution food for food-allergic patient, which does not include a food including allergen but can give a texture similar to the food, has been developed.
Patent Document 4 discloses a dressing which does not include egg yolk but includes starch octenylsuccinate. However, modified starch associated with chemical processing is avoided, and has a problem that an intended use thereof is restricted. Patent Document 5 discloses a baking powder mix in which soybean protein is used for the replacement of egg white. However, the soybean protein requires ultrafiltration, and it lacks practicality.
Patent Document 6 discloses an egg-free mayonnaise having baking resistance. However, concern of long-term stability remains in the product because protein is not positively used.
A Technology Concerning an Improvement of Renal Function
Next, Patent Document 7 describes a soybean protein material for patients with renal disease.